No Good Deed
by centaur219
Summary: PG just to be safe. Bella is offered the chance to become a Death Eater. She contemplates her decision, thinking about her past. One-Shot -COMPLETE! R&R!


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Unfortunately, I don't!

A/N: Okay, my other song-fic was sort of popular, so I thought I'd try another one for fun. This one is also from a song from "Wicked." It's called "No Good Deed." I'm thinking of doing one for "A New World." And after this one, I'll do one for the song "Popular" from Wicked. If anyone has suggestions, please let me know, and keep on reviewing!!! This is in Bellatrix Lestrange's pov. Also, in this song, there are 3 characters named Nessa, Fiyero, and Dr. Dilamond. So...Nessa is Bella's now-dead twin sister; Fiyero was her boyfriend. Dr. Dilamond was a fighter of Lord Voldemort, who tried to help Bella, but ended up dying. Also, 'Oz' is just going to mean the entire wizarding world.

Summary – Looking at her family and her situation, Bellatrix Lestrange wonders what she has to lose by becoming a Death Eater. Mostly thoughts. Bella is way OoC because this is BEFORE she has turned into a horrible person.

NO GOOD DEED – from WICKED

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you have been called here by the Dark Lord himself. He wishes you to become a Death Eater. You will be strongly rewarded by accepting. He will always honor you if you honor him. What is your decision?" Bella looked up at the tall man with piercing gray eyes. Her heart was torn in two. Fear filled her soul as she fought back tears. She felt as if her breath was being ripped away from her. Bella...becoming a...Death Eater?

She thought about her past. Nothing good she had done had ever truly helped anyone. Had it? She had always been abused as a child, no matter how much good she had done. She'd always tried her best...but nothing was ever good enough.

No good deed goes unpunished

No act of charity goes unresented

No good deed goes unpunished

That's my new creed!

Bella could never do anything good again. What good would she get out of it? None...just like before.

My road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead

No good deed

Goes unpunished!

Everything good thing she had ever done in her entire life...it had never helped her. She'd never been thought nice or special or generous because of it. She'd been thought of as an attention seeking little brat. And she didn't want to go through Hell again. Her whole childhood...everyone had always been yelling at her because she wasn't good enough. She'd tried...and failed all through her life. And that was what Bella couldn't take anymore.

Nessa, Dr Dilamond, Fiyero

Fiyero!

Good deeds...all they had done was lost her most beloved friends and family. Nessa, her only sister had been killed when Bella had tried to save herself from their abusive father, instead of helping the blind and paralyzed sibling she had loved so dearly. Instead of helping Nessa escape from the Hellish reality that their father had set their house on fire, Bella had jumped from the window, stunning her father, and then running for help. By the time help arrived, Nessa was gone. Dr. Dilamond, such a kind old man, had died because of Bella. When Death Eaters, so numerous it was unimaginable, had arrived at his house, instead of helping the elderly friend find his way outside, Bella had run, again for help. She had panicked, and by the time she returned with Mad-Eye Moody, the Death Eaters were gone. So was Dr. Dilamond. The next day, the headline in the Daily Prophet clearly affirmed Bella's worst fears: Dr. Dilamond killed by Bartemius Crouch, Jr. And Fiyero. Bella's first and only boyfriend. They had been at the top of the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, having a 'talk' when suddenly an infinite amount of Dementors swooped down upon them. Bella, not knowing how to produce a patronus, panicked yet again. She ran. She ran as far away as she could, sobbing uncontrollably in Dumbledore's office, facing the harsh knowledge she had fled like a coward, leaving her boyfriend to have his soul sucked out. By the time she had gotten back to him, it was too late. What had going for help done for her? Bella could take the loss of her family and friends. She couldn't take knowing it was her own cowardly search for help that had lost them. If only she hadn't gone for help. If only she'd stayed and lost her own life to save them.

One question haunts and hurts

Too much, too much to mention

Was I really seeking good,

Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are?

When looked at with an ice cold eye

If that's all good deeds are

Maybe that's the reason why...

No good deed goes unpunished!

Had she really only been an attention-seeking brat? Had she only wanted people to praise her? But how could she not want this? All her family always shadowed her. But if that was all her good deeds were: attention attracters. Maybe she shouldn't do them. Maybe that's why all good things she did ended with punishment. Every time she'd tried to help, something had gone awry, and she'd been punished.

All helpful urges should be circumvented

No good deed goes unpunished

Sure I meant well

Well look at what well meant did!

No one should ever try to help, because every good deed would be punished, some way, some how. Sure, Bella had meant well, but look at what had happened because of it. Everyone who ever loved her was gone. What did she have to lose by becoming a Death Eater?

All right enough!

So be it

So be it then

Let all Oz be agreed

I'm Wicked through and through

Since I cannot succeed

Fiyero saving you

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do again

Ever again

No good deed will I do...

Again!

Bella squeezed her eyes tightly against the anguished cries her mind was sending through her body. Enough of this torture! Everyone in the wizard world will know I'm wicked. Since I can't save anyone or help anyone, not even my own boyfriend, I'll never attempt a good deed as long as I shall live. What good would it do? None...so I'll never do a good deed...again.

Bella opened her eyes, looking up at the tall man, then to the red-eyed man with a face whiter than a skull, smiling a horrible lip-less smile. She took a deep breath.

"Lucius Malfoy, My Lord, I will honor my position as a Death Eater always. I shall never perform another good deed, as long as I have a breath left in me."

-------------------

Well?? Hit the review button, and please review right now!!! I think this one was a bit better than "For Good," but I want your opinions. Thanks for reading, now get reviewing!


End file.
